


Betrayal

by WillowDragonCat



Series: Extra Tracy (possibly with a side of witch) [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDragonCat/pseuds/WillowDragonCat
Summary: The ultimate betrayal.
Series: Extra Tracy (possibly with a side of witch) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Betrayal

She yelped in shock as a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist, hauling her out of sight and the line of fire. Her back connected to the wall as she was shoved behind him, his body acting as a shield, his gun raised in defense as he watched for anyone coming for them. 

"What are you doing?" she hissed, huffing to catch her breath, not having had to run like this since school track days. He didn't answer, his eyes scanning the area, seeking out and cataloging any little movement, anything that was out of place, on the alert for any potential danger. 

"I can take care of mys-" her words were cut off by his hand over her mouth as he turned to face her, foolishly giving his back to the world, inviting potential danger as he continued to shield her from those who hunted them in the dark. She lifted her hand to push him away and could feel his chest heaving from where they had been running through the maze of tunnels, dodging around boulders and half built walls, trying to stay ahead of their assailants. 

"You need to stay quiet or they'll hear you," he whispered, leaning closer so she could hear him. His breath tickled her ear, his voice roughened by exertion and adrenaline. "All they need is one little noise and they'll find us." 

She nodded her understanding and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. 

"They could be hiding anywhere," he continued. "You have to be more careful, just be grateful it was me that found you and not someone else."

"I am," she answered as her eyes darted around but she saw nothing, just the forbidding peaks and dips that made up the cavern they were trapped in. It was so dark she could barely make out anything, her eyes not as accustomed to these kinds of conditions as some. 

“What were you thinking? Standing out in the open like that? You were asking to be killed.”

“I...I don’t know, I guess I got lost, everything looks the same in here and it's so dark.” How had she allowed herself to get in this situation? This was not her thing, she should never have come on such a mission. 

She turned to look at her rescuer, just about making out the shape of his nose and his chin, nothing more. But that didn't matter when his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss.

Her breath caught in her throat as he plastered his body against hers, pinning her to the wall, holding her in place as his tongue invaded her mouth, getting bossy with her own, demanding that she give in to him no matter how much she tried to deny it. 

They shouldn't be doing this, this was wrong, this was neither the time nor the place nor the person. They weren't supposed to be having these kinds of feelings and especially not acting on them. 

They were in the middle of a war zone, in a situation where emotions ran high and the euphoria of survival could blot out any common sense, it would have never happened otherwise, she told herself, but she knew it was a lie. 

She should push him away, she knew she should, but he was there, all solid muscles and wandering hands and she was powerless to resist.  
This shouldn’t be happening, she thought, her thoughts tumbling around in her mind, the knowledge that what she was doing was wrong but her body, her traitorous body, had other ideas.  
No! This was wrong! She had to push him away, she had to stop this. She’d made a promise, a solemn vow that should never be broken and yet it was, a betrayal of the highest order.  
“Stop,” she mumbled into the kiss, more to herself than to him, even as one of his hands slid down from her waist to her backside. “What about...” she lost her train of thought...”Scott,” she gave up the fight and melted against him, allowing their forbidden kiss to continue.  
This was wrong, so wrong.  
As if sensing her thoughts he broke their kiss, yanking his lips away from hers as if they burned and backing away, leaving her panting, her lips tingling from the contact and her senses even more jumbled and unfocused than they had been before.  
That was why she didn't react until it was too late. That's why she didn't see the gun barrel lifting until it was pointed directly at her chest.  
"No," she whispered, fear and remorse evident in her tone. "You wouldn't."  
"I would," he answered coldly, all traces of the passion that had ignited between them just moments before gone, wiped away as if it had never existed. He’d used her own body against her.

"I trusted you."

"A foolish move on your part," he answered, his eyes locked on hers as his finger depressed the trigger, shooting her dead in the center of her chest. 

A klaxon blared out, lights flashing briefly, lighting up the interior for just a second before they were plunged back into darkness. 

"Who got hit?" someone yelled out. 

"Selene!" another called in answer. 

"Fuck!" She heard her teammate scrabbling to get to her as her assailant grinned evilly. 

"I can't believe you did that!" she gasped, shocked to her core. 

"All's fair in love and war, baby," her husband grinned, giving her a mocking salute as he vanished back into the shadows once more. 

"Who got her?" Alan yelled out, his voice coming from her left. 

"John," Kayo huffed. 

"He wasn't playing fair!" Selene protested. “Scott, get him for me!”

"What did you expect, fraternising with the enemy?" Kayo called back. "You're supposed to be on my team!" 

"Damn, he's ruthless!" Gordon laughed from somewhere in front of her in the darkness. 

"I warned you all not to mess with me," John called from somewhere up high. How the hell had he gotten away so fast? "You know I play to win."

"She's never going to forgive him for this," Virgil added, completing the lineup of people who had witnessed her downfall, and only fifteen minutes in too. 

"It's a price I was willing to pay," John yelled back. "I took one for the team."

Scott materialised from the dark, his eyes fixed on her breastplate where all three lights were now lit. He shook his head sadly. 

"Sel, you're out."

"Fine!" she yelled, stomping her way towards the exit as the door opened. "All my team abandoned me anyway, call yourselves my friends."

Grandma shook her head as she entered the waiting room. 

"This is ridiculous," Selene huffed, dumping her gun on the floor. "I was ambushed and lulled into a false sense of security."

"Well, now you know better," Grandma laughed, having watched the whole thing from the infrared camera feed. "Never trust a man as calculating as John."

“Betrayed by my own husband and then shot and left for dead. I knew I should never have agreed to this. Come with us, they said, it'll be fun they said, it's an important part of training, they said. They lied!"

"Stop whining, it's only lazer tag. Here," Grandma moved aside to display the control panels, "I'll let you pick the next obstacle, OK?" 

"OK," she agreed, slightly mollified. "But I'm aiming it at him."


End file.
